J'ai failli passer un mauvais moment
by Earl Blueberry
Summary: Spoiler de la route neutre et de la route pacifique. Le héros est parvenu à rentrer dans le monde des humains en tuant tous les monstre s'étant dressé contre lui mais, rongé par le remord après avoir parlé à Sans il décide de remonter le temps grâce au pouvoir de la Détermination.
1. Préface

"Pourquoi tu as tué mon frère" ? m'avais dit Sans.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui répondre "Je ne sais pas". Il était déjà parti. Tuer Papyrus m'avait semblé naturel sur le moment. Il s'opposait à moi, il utilisait des armes contre moi, il aurait du savoir à quoi il s'exposait. On ne peut pas agresser impunément un garçon innocent.

Cependant, Sans avait raison. Je ne risquais rien. J'ai un pouvoir limité de voyage temporel, qui me sert à, en cas de mort brutale, revenir au dernier moment où je me suis senti emplit de détermination.

Rien d'extrêmement puissant donc, rien de suffisant pour remonter le temps et assassiner Hitler ou Staline. Juste de quoi survivre.

Pourquoi ai-je donc tué Papyrus, alors qu'il ne menaçait aucunement mon existence ? Parce que je le pouvais. Parce que je considérait que le simple fait de me nuire légèrement méritait la mort. Parce qu'il n'était pas humain. Je l'ai tué comme j'aurais tué un moustique m'empêchant de dormir la nuit.

Sauf que le moustique avait des émotions. Qu'il avait la conscience d'exister. Sans et moi n'appartenions peut-être pas à la même race, ni même à la même espèce, mais ça ne changeait rien. J'ai mal agit en tuant son frère alors que je pouvais l'éviter.

Rongé que j'étais par la culpabilité, j'ai découvert un nouveau pouvoir en moi. Déterminé que j'étais à changer le cours des choses, je suis remonté plus loin que d'habitude. Pas avant la seconde guerre mondiale, non. Je suis remonté au moment même où je suis arrivé dans le monde souterrain.


	2. Les fleurs sont chères et se fanent vite

Curieusement, je n'ai pas rencontré la fleur. Déception. J'aurais voulu prendre de l'avance et la transformer en confettis tant qu'elle était faible.

C'est Toriel que j'ai rencontré. Dans un univers parallèle, elle avait voulu me kidnapper. Elle m'avait accueilli chez elle, elle avait pris soin de moi, mais elle avait refusé de me laisser partir. Elle disait que je n'étais pas en sécurité, ce qui étais vrai. Mais la vérité était qu'elle était désespérément seule, et qu'elle avait désirais ma présence plus que tout.

J'avais elle a utilisé la force pour me garder prisonnier. Alors je l'ai attaqué, et elle a trépassé. A l'époque je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé ce qui s'était passé. Je me disais qu'elle était K.O., ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non. Elle était morte. Son corps s'était évaporé.

Et la voici dans cet univers-ci, entrain de me donner un cours sur les ruines. Je fais semblant de l'écouter pendant qu'elle me fait visiter et me récite sa leçon comme une institutrice.

Comme la dernière fois elle me laisse derrière elle. Ce n'est pas un piège contrairement à ce que j'avais songé à l'époque, elle veux simplement me préparer une tarte. Elle me dit de rester là où je suis et comme la dernière fois, je ne l'écoute pas. Je me promène. Mais au lieu de tuer les monstres qui m'attaquent, je discute avec eux.

Ils est assez facile de se les mettre dans la poche. Ils ne sont pas méfiants comme les humains. Un peu d'esquive, un peu de bla bla, et ça y est. Ils me donnent à manger et un peu d'argent.

A force de marcher, j'arrive à un endroit familier. C'est là que j'avais trouvé ma première arme, le couteau qui m'avait servi à tuer Toriel. Je le ramasse à nouveau, juste au cas où.

J'arrive dans la maison de Toriel. Elle m'accueil à bras ouverts et me montre ma chambre. Cette fois j'aimerais sortir sans avoir à la confronter. Je file discrètement vers le tunnel.

...

Et elle m'a rattrapé. Elle me prend par la main avec force et me guide jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Je n'ai pas assez de muscles pour me débattre, je me laisse emporter.

Elle me montre ma chambre en me caressant les cheveux. Je crois qu'elle est gentille. Du moins, ses intentions sont positives. Elle me veut du bien. Elle ne comprend simplement pas que je ne veux pas de ce qu'elle m'offre.

Je fais semblant de dormir jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et je prépare une nouvelle évasion.

...

Elle m'a encore rattrapé. Soit elle a une ouïe extrêmement fine, soit elle m'espionne avec une technologie inconnue. Peut-être la même que celle qu'utilise Alphys. Encore une fois je me laisse reconduire au rez-de-chaussée.

Dans le salon, elle me parle des livres qu'elle veut me faire lire et des sujets sur lesquels elle veut m'instruire.

Non merci madame la chèvre, je n'ai pas fugué de chez moi pour me retrouver à nouveau à l'école.

Elle se met à me parler des escargots. Je fais semblant d'être intéressé. Mais je me rend compte je je suis un mauvais acteur. Elle le sais, ça se voit dans son regard.

Je décide de jouer carte sur table, même si je sais que ça va me mener à la même situation que la dernière fois.

"Comment sortir des ruines ?"

Elle prétend avoir quelque chose à faire et s'en va en courant. Je la suis dans le tunnel.

Elle me dit qu'elle va détruire la sortie. Elle me dit que si je sors, Asgore me tuera. Elle ignore que je suis le véritable danger. Elle ignore que j'ai déjà tué Asgore.

Nous arrivons devant la sortie. Comme la dernière fois, elle me dit que je dois prouver ma valeur si je veux sortir.

Devrais-je la tuer à nouveau ? Seule la mort de Papyrus est sur ma conscience. Toriel, elle, m'indiffère.

Cependant, même si elle a tort, ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Je dois essayer de la raisonner.

Je songe à lui dire que je l'ai déjà vu mourir mais ma voix s'étouffe. Elle me frappe à plusieurs reprise sans que je puisse esquiver.

Je sors mon couteau. Je vais la combattre, mais pas comme la dernière fois. Je vais simplement lui faire admettre sa défaite.

...

Ok, je l'ai tuée. Je me concentre et remonte le temps.

J'ai remonté plutôt loin. Je vais devoir m'infliger la visite de la maison et l'attente de la nuit, et les cours sur les escargots. D'un autre côté, je récupéré ma part de tarte, donc ce n'est pas si mal.

Je pourrais peut-être faire comme ça. Manger ma part de tarte, remonter le temps, et la manger à nouveau. A l'infini.

Le combat recommence.

Elle est vraiment plus forte que moi. Ma force vitale est tombée à 10 %. Je continue à combattre mais quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'essaye plus de me toucher. Elle m'évite volontairement.

J'essaye d'attraper ses coups. Je veux savoir, et au pire si je meure je peux revenir. Mais je n'arrive pas à prendre de coups, même en essayant.

Pourquoi prétendre tester ma force si elle me laisse gagner ?

Je continue à la poignarder, car elle refuse toujours d'admettre sa défaite. J'essaye de ne pas toucher d'organe vital.

...

Et je l'ai tuée. Hum. Y aurait-il quelque chose qui m'échappe ?

Je remonte le temps encore une fois. Je recommence à la combattre. Et je la tue une nouvelle fois.

Oki.

J'essaye d'être gentil, j'essaye vraiment.

Mais elle ne veux pas me laisser passer.

Elle refuse de reconnaitre ma force à moins que je la tue. C'est là que j'ai réalisé. Elle est suicidaire. Elle veut mourir mais elle ne veut pas le faire elle-même, alors elle se sert de moi.

Et bien non. Je refuse.

Je vais devoir utiliser un autre de mes pouvoirs. Un pouvoir que je déteste utiliser.

Je vais consulter les versions alternatives de moi-même vivant dans des univers parallèles à des époques différentes qui sont parvenus à sortir du tunnel sans tuer Toriel.

Je commence à méditer. A me connecter avec les autres versions de moi-même. Je finis par attraper un fragment de mémoire utile.

Ne pas combattre. La laisser m'attaquer. L'épargner. D'accord, ça ne fait aucun sens. J'ai compris, mais ça ne fais aucun sens.

Je ne l'attaque pas. Je lui dis que je l'épargne. Je lui dis que je ne la tuerais pas, quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'elle n'a qu'à le faire elle-même si ça l'amuse.

Elle commence par m'ignorer, mais elle finit par parler. Elle me dit de retourner en haut. Que je pourrais avoir une vie heureuse. Elle essaye de me culpabiliser en se traitant de pathétique personne incapable de sauver un enfant.

Et finalement, elle me dit qu'elle comprend. Elle comprend ! A un moment j'ai eu envie de la tuer pour de bon.

Elle me laisse partir et me dit de ne pas revenir. Ouais, ça ne risquais pas.

Enfin libre !


End file.
